Vol. 3 Issue 91
Vol. 3 Issue 91 is the twenty sixth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 91th issue overall. This is the second part of Outer Darkness story arc, called Hunt The Darkness. Synopsis Jackie Estacado has risen from mob hitman to absolute kingpin. He has defeated countless enemies of indescribable power, and even ruled an entire country. Now the only enemy left is The Darkness itself, the very source of Jackie's power. Can he defeat it before it consumes the last shred of his humanity? And will the mysterious Foreigner join Jackie in battle, or simply put him out of his misery? Characters * Jackie Estacado * Butcher Joyce * Michelle Boorman * Lance * Pat * Zookeeper * Mike Demeo * Regis Tyne (Darkling) * Rashad Arrington * Capris Castiglione * Clark McKendricks Plot Summary Previously Michelle Boorman, the night guard in the zoo, walks around the zoo. After she comes to her locker, she finds a spear made of Darkness in it. In the morning the animal keepers notice the absence of Michelle. Suddenly one of the keepers, Pat screams. As other run to her, they find a pile of death animal corpses with their eyes gauged out. Meanwhile, Butcher tells Jackie to stay still as he shoots the cop. Butcher reveals that the cop was actually a hitman sent after Jackie. They then go and hide in the sewers. Elsewhere, Rashad Arrington is about to be killed by his brother for stealing from his gang. His brother shoots Rashad's two partners and then proceeds to aim the gun at him. Suddenly from Rashad's body emerges a Darkness serpent and kills his brother and the two henchmen. Back in the alleyway, two mercenaries find an open sewer grate and proceed to follow after Jackie. When they go down into sewers they're instantly killed by Jackie himself. As they begin to navigate the sewers, Butcher tells that a hit has been put on Jackie by someone. The two manage to reach the hideout where they're met by Tyne. Tyne reveals that the Darklings upon ordered by the Darkness left. Suddenly, Tyne is possessed by the Darkness and turns into a giant lion. The Darkness says that it has been looking for new hosts for itself and are planning to kill Jackie in order to be free of him. It then attacks him, but Jackie manages to bring Tyne back from the Darkness possession. Jackie then decides to let go Tyne and give him free will to do what he wants. Tyne then proceeds to walk outside and commits suicide by coming into the direct sunlight much to Jackie's astonishment. Elsewhere, the Darkness makes contact with Clark McKendricks, a criminal that's being kept in the maximum security cell in the United States Penitentiary in Florence, Colorado. It reveals his plan to Clark and then breaks him out of the prison. As Clark gets outside, a car stops by. In it Capris Castiglione offers him a ride. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3